


Back Chat, twisting ev'ry word I say!

by Myessa



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Breaky - Freeform, Coming out - twice, Crush, Dom!John, Dork Lovers Server Challenge, Getting Together, M/M, Rumours, Secrets, Smut, bossy Deacy, slander, sub!Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myessa/pseuds/Myessa
Summary: John has some secrets, one prevents him from sharing the other with his friends. Brian has a crush, in secret as well.Roger gets the snowball rolling by being himself.





	Back Chat, twisting ev'ry word I say!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This is, again, fiction and I don't know any of the people involved. It came all from my own imagination.
> 
> I would like to thank IvyYara and Annieapple24 since they saved me with pics. And of course, Havvy (deHavilland) because she's just amazing xD
> 
> This is not betaed, any mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Enjoy

It had been a few months now since he joined and John is certain he got in this band to stay now.  
At least the dorks he is currently playing with will likely be in his life for the rest of his days, as it looks now. After all, they seem to like him, enough so that the other three had nearly forced him to move in with them. That way he'd ended up living in the weirdest flat he'd ever seen, albeit quite cosy. And despite himself, through everything, he's grown attached to them as well. It's almost like he knows them for years already instead of months, he muses. Which slowly coaxed him into letting his guard down, showing more and more of himself around them on the way.

"Hey, Deacy, what do you think?"  
Roger's voice shakes him out of his thoughts.  
"What do I think about what?"  
"Brian stated he's sure Freddie could pass as a straight for a whole evening if he'd want, drinking obligatory of course, and I said I don't think so. What do you think?"  
John looked at Freddie, who was standing opposite of him and studied them with an amused smirk. They all were aware of his preferences, John knew Freddie never purposely hid it anymore. Still, he was sure Freddie would be able to if he needed to. If only for safety reasons.  
Beside him, Roger's face turned from provocative to concerned, clearly thinking of a way to save his opinion.  
"I think he could. If he really wants to." John finally said.  
"Well then, I still don't think he'd keep up for a whole evening, even as he likes challenges. Let's bet! I say he'll keep up for 3 hours max."  
"What do we bet for?"  
"If you lose, I'll make you pose as a gay for a night. If I lose, you can make me pose as..."  
Roger falls silent as he feels Brians eyes on him. He did not really have a plan for this.  
"As a girl?" offered Freddie.  
John laughed, glad for Freddie's help. Apparently, Roger didn't know anything that John would want from him. And the idea was good, it would be too funny. As for Roger's demand from him, John knew he'd come up with something weird but he hadn't expected this. He didn't mind though, posing as gay would be all too easy. So John bet.  
And he lost. He should have known. Of course, Freddie could. But why would he, if he saw someone interesting, keep up a show just to convince Roger? Even if that meant he could not dress the blond up in a dress for an entire night..?

That is how he ends up in a cab next to the blond this Friday evening. With a low cut shirt and tight pants on and on their way to a gay club.  
In fact, the situation is strangely comfortable. Maybe because it's quite liberating to not restrict his mannerisms all the time and freely be as gay as he wants. Roger thinks it's just a show anyway.  
The only thing that keeps John from fully relaxing into his 'role' is that Roger refuses to tell which club they were headed to. He had told the driver before John was near enough to hear. And the direction in which they are driving is not exactly comforting.

As John feared, the cab turns into the street where _that_ club is located and holds still in front of the place.  
"No, Roger, I'm not going in there," says John, before he can catch himself.  
The blond raises an eyebrow at him.  
"You're going to play gay, Deacy. Where else than in a gay bar?"  
"I'm sure there are more gay bars in London, I'm not going in there. End of discussion."  
He didn't mean to go at it that way but now he's jumped in, John has no reason to go back. Besides, he really isn't going to do that.  
John hardens his gaze when he looks into Roger's mock-questioning eyes.  
Suddenly, John realizes how this is going to end. Shit. But there's no turning back. If he's really honest, he doesn't want to turn back. Not anymore.  
Indeed, realization dawns on Roger's pretty face.  
"You went here before, didn't you?" he asks, nodding to himself. He clearly doesn't expect an answer.  
"I've left some old enemies there, I don't think I'd get out of that place in one piece, certainly not on a Friday evening," explains John anyway and he shrugs.  
"What can someone as calm as you possibly have done to not be able to enter a club?"  
Shaking his head, John turns away.  
Roger tries again: "Did you come here on the regular, that they know you?"  
John still refuses to answer. Not that he thinks he can't trust Roger. He just needs a bit more courage to get past his tendency to keep his information to himself.  
"Alright, you can play in the next club."  
With that, Roger turns to the driver and directs him to another place.  
John is very glad the blond decides to ignore the sigh he can't hold in.

Almost two hours later, they are a few drinks in. John is a cocktail and a beer ahead of Roger and blissfully unaware of that, quite important, detail. What he does know is that his drinking reminds him of another need.  
"I'm going to dance a bit," he announces, leaving the blond at their table.  
Roger nods to Johns back and watches the younger man closely.  
Naturally, John works his arse, as he usually does when out or on stage and Roger lets himself stare this time.  
No, John doesn't dance like usually. It's more accentuated, even with the drinks in his system more aware and, just a tad but surely, more sensual than what he's used to from the boy. Roger frowns.

Unaware of Roger's hawk eyes, John mixes in the crowd on the dance floor. On the other end, he recognizes a bloke. He'd never really went with him but they'd met before and danced a few times. This time the guy looks really enticing to John and he approaches the guy. They end up dancing and as the music changes to something slower, it is only natural to plaster their bodies together. John dimly thinks he is glad he's out of Roger's sight from their table. A few minutes later he's completely forgotten about the blond who took him here in the first place. The guy is a good dancer and John loses track of time, going with the flow. He doesn't hesitate when the guy goes to kiss him. John's dick cheers in his pants, well, as far as there is room for that, it had been a while, between university and the band. Breathless they pull away and resume dancing as the song changes.  
That very moment, John remembers and turns around to check on Roger.  
To find him standing no two meters away, staring at them and looking totally flabbergasted.

Hopefully just in time, John remembers he was supposed to be acting and shots Roger a wink. The blond blinks once or twice and then he beckons John over.  
That is not what John was hoping for so he dismisses his friend, turning back to the guy and moving him to the other side of the dance floor.  
However, the heat is gone, the distraction he built for himself doesn't work anymore. Now he realises that the boy looked remarkably alike to Brian, with his tall posture and curly hair. Although his hair wasn't as long or curly as Brian's was.  
His partner notices he's rather out of it too.  
"Go, you're distracted, we can save this another time, we've run into each other often enough now to trust that, right?" John nods apologetically and reluctantly he goes back to Roger. The blond sits at their table again, a new drink in front of him. When John comes nearer, Roger looks him over as if searching for something. Under the scrutinizing gaze, John loses the slight sway of his hips and all flamboyance he'd allowed to show in his mannerism, remarkably few effects of alcohol visible. Roger shakes his head slightly and points at the seat opposite of him, which John dutifully takes.

"You know you don't have to snog that bloke for me, right?"  
"What do you mean, for you?"  
"If the bloke is all an act, I didn't mean to make you do that for a joke. Meanwhile, that guy obviously wanted you..."  
Roger sighs when John clearly doesn't know what to say.  
"Look, Deaks, I had an odd feeling about you when you immediately knew what Fred meant in that weird language of his. You said 'gay friends' but Bri and I never got as fluent in it as you already are. And now this act. You're going too far too easily. Now honestly, how straight are you exactly, Deacy?" John notes that, even in this somewhat upset state, Roger didn't lose the nickname. He supposes that's good. Still, he slouches further down in his chair, suddenly feeling the need to disappear.  
"Not, Rog. I'm not straight at all."  
"Why didn't you tell?"  
It's the question John dreaded most since this talk started because he had no good reason, not anymore at least. But he has to answer, so he speaks, deciding on giving the first reason he had to keep quiet.  
"I've made some enemies by not knowing the how-to when I first came to London. Especially at the club that we went to at first..."  
"Right, you don't need to tell that now, if you don't want," nods Roger, "I must admit that your straight act is pretty impressive, though."  
"I was used to hiding back in Oadby," John clarifies unasked and orders another cocktail. Now Roger knows, there is no real point in not telling it to the others anymore, decides John. The drink hits him harder than anticipated but Joh is thankful as he lets the buzz take over his head.

The next day, when his hangover has subsided a little, he still agrees with his decision. Thus he calls Brian and Freddie to the kitchen of their apartment. Roger is away to the shops but it doesn't matter, thinks John. Although telling them alone actually terrifies them.  
The two boys look at him expectantly, their attention forcing John to proceed.  
"I have a confession to make. Roger found out yesterday so I thought I should tell you as well." A deep red creeps up his cheeks as he speaks, without the numbing and emboldening effect of booze in his system.  
Freddie shyly smiles at him, poorly hidden concern in his eyes.  
"Go on, Deacy, darling, we won't bite, whatever you say. I promise."  
"So what I mean, I..." Now the moment was there, it was harder to force the word out than he'd thought beforehand, even though this was not the story he feared telling the most. Despite having been to gay clubs and all, he'd in fact never used this word regarding himself so far. John casts his gaze down and fidgets his hands in his lap, wishing that he had smoked a cigarette before.  
With a deep breath, he reminds himself once more he's not yet sharing the worst part of the story. Then he starts talking, looking from Freddie to Brian as he speaks.  
"I'm gay. I wasn't acting yesterday evening, I was acting all the time. I'm sorry."

John looks down but deems that not enough, squeezing his eyes shut to not see their disappointed reaction. He isn't afraid they will have problems with him being gay. Rather, it's that he lied about it or months, while he knew they wouldn't be mad. After all, Freddie was openly gay too. So they'd surely be disappointed, he thinks.  
The silence stretches on and John feels the heat spread from his face to the rest of his body until he feels all his hair standing and his skin pricking.  
Right when he opens his mouth to apologize again, Brian speaks.  
"Thank you for telling us. We, I... It's okay, thank you." his voice is warm and sincere and John opens his eyes, slowly looking up.  
"It takes a great amount of trust to show yourself like that, we understand that you kept that to yourself," continues Brian.  
"So you're not mad?" John can't stop the question. "I mean, thanks for not being mad." he quickly corrects himself but it's lost in Freddie's excited exclamation.  
"Deacy, dear, of course not! Now I've got someone to talk boys with, we're going to have sooo much fun!"  
Freddie is barely finished or they hear the door being opened.  
"Roge, you better prepare for hearing hours of boy talk now!" warns Freddie.  
John misses Brian's look as he shyly smiles at Roger.  
"I see I've missed the meeting?" jokes the blond, shooting John a wink.  
At that time, John completely misses the meaning of that wink as well. When he'd been drunk he had spilt more secrets than he was aware of now, comparing the bloke to Brian...  
The next few days John wonders whether he's said it himself or if the blond reached the conclusion on his own. Anyway, Roger constantly finds excuses to leave Brian in John's company. By Wednesday, Brian starts to openly flirt with him. Clearly, Roger had told the curly boy about the bloke John snogged in the club. That's all well and good but Brian does not have to mock him about that, thinks John. After all, anything else it can't be, Brian likes girls, right? He thinks and ponders because the hope blooming in his chest on the first day urges him to but he has no indication that it might be any other way. When, after a week, the flirting is still going strong despite John's ignoring of the whole show and Brian only shrugs sheepishly when John asks him why he does it, John starts to ignore Brian completely. By now the tension in the flat is palpable. Roger pretends innocent when John glares at him and Freddie is obviously uneasy. On top of it all, the whole behaviour from Brian drives John crazy. The way it attracts him annoys him to no end. Because he liked the curly boy before. Yet, this provocative smart-ass teasing has John itching, burning with lust and a stronger-than-ever desire to bring the Brian to his knees in front of him and make the curly boy take his cock. To shut him up and show him exactly what effect he has on John. But he can't just do that as long as he isn't sure Brian really means it. He doesn't really want to hurt his friend.  
The music they make that week is great, although several objects are sent flying and many packs are smoked. Freddie keeps sending Brian warning looks and Roger no longer plays innocent, afraid of John's reaction.

When Sunday evening rolls around Brian is thoroughly frustrated. He'd even made a point of only paying attention to John after their Saturday-night gig and John still ignores him.  
John is done with it. When Brian deliberately brushes against him while they work in the kitchen, John doing dishes and Brian cleaning the table, he snaps.  
"Could you please just stop it? You really know no boundaries, do you?" he snarls.  
So far Brian had been relatively polite, if not subtle, although persistent. This, however, crosses the line for John.  
Brian startles and opens his mouth to say something but John stops him with his hand. "Don't, I don't need to hear it. Just stop it and let me live my life, okay?!" he says harshly and turns to leave.  
He's two steps away when Brian grabs his wrist and jerks him back. John spins around and before he really stands he feels lips on his own. the grip on his wrist still there but loosely.  
Brian kisses him desperately, too eager but unsure. John can't help himself. He grabs Brian's hair and tilts his head back, taking Brian's mouth.  
He's grateful for his ridiculous habit of wearing his platform boots even inside, as they make him taller than Brian without his own, if slightly.  
With two steps he holds the curly boy against the wall and breaks apart. Brian licks his lips and looks flushed. The sight is mesmerizing, yet John boils with lustful anger and he growls lowly before questioning Brian.  
"Do you want this?" He hardens his gaze and pins Brian to the wall by his shoulders. Now he doesn't miss how Brian's gaze flicks from his eyes to his lips and back before answering.  
"Yes, Yes Deacy, please!"  
John pulls his head back by his hair again.  
"I will not let you go after one time. Are you sure?"  
Brian pants, lips slightly apart.  
"John, Deacy, believe me, I'm in love with you." he just about manages and it takes John aback. He releases the curls from his grip, which makes Brian come back to himself a bit, notes John curiously.  
"But, you're not gay, are you?" he asks, not so sure yet.  
Brian shakes his head. "I think, I like men and women alike," he says, sounding more composed this time.  
The curly boy bites his lip as he finishes speaking and John yanks his head back, now by cupping his jaw and turning his hand. The image of Brian looking up at him with that coy but not so innocent look throwing him back into his frustration at once.  
"Right. So you do want to play?" he says in a lower voice than he himself was aware he had. They'll talk tomorrow when he's not so fed up and itchy under his skin.  
Brian nods.  
"Words, Bri."  
John nips at Brian's bottom lip and sucks it between his own lips, lightly biting it and dragging his teeth over it when he lets go.  
Now Brian practically holds on to him.  
"Well?" whispers John in his ear.  
"Please, Yes, please." pants Brian out.  
"Good. Go to my room and wait for me on the bed," orders John. He's never had that kind of urge like this before but he really wants to own Brian tonight. And if Brian's reactions so far are any indication, the curly boy wants to be owned.

Brian hurries out of the kitchens once he lets go of him and John turns to finish cleaning the kitchen.  
As John is scrubbing the old dirt from two days ago off a plate Roger obviously forgot, he wonders why Brian awakens this certain part of him so much. it wasn't like him to want to be so completely in control, right? He didn't know himself like that, at least. He was more than content to let others take the lead or make decisions, usually. Although, when he had a strong idea, he never let it be taken away from him.  
Also, John was sorry he made Freddie worry so much in the past week. The older singer was always incredibly friendly and, needless but nonetheless, fiercely protective of him.  
John's thoughts keep returning to Brian and his own desires while he is busy and slowly the worry creeps up in him. He thinks about the options that suddenly have become actually possible now Brian has made clear the flirting wasn't mocking. He wants to do so much to the curly boy, wants to make him fall apart and have him completely under his spell. And there is another strong desire to tie the boy up for all this. Or to at least have him obey his commands. It wasn't completely new. But much, much stronger than with his last partner. Was he then really a control freak and a monster for the things he wanted from Brian, as some people had said? He was almost scared by the time he dried the last cup.  
Which is immensely confusing since, at the same time, the lust still rages through his body, making him shudder with anticipation when he remembers where Brian currently is. Quickly he finishes Brian's job as well, devising a bit of an idea for what he is about to do as he does so.

John peeks into his room on his way to the bathroom and the sight nearly makes him run in straight away. But he knows he'll be thankful later if he doesn't and continues to the bathroom. The image of Brian laying on top of the bed with a hand over his crotch in the underwear he hasn't shed yet and with his eyes closed and a lip pulled under his upper teeth like when he is very concentrated while playing his Red Special is burned on his retina. In no time Joh cleans himself up a bit and fetches two towels and some massage oil just in case. He won't let Brian leave his room anymore tonight if it's up to him.  
The chaotic thoughts he had in the kitchen have completely dissipated by the time heads to his room, the towels carefully hidden from the eyes of his other friends and flatmates by his shirt that he draped over them.

"That's a good boy, waiting so patiently for me," praises John as he closes the door. Brian's eyes snap open and a blush stains his cheeks beautifully pink while he pulls his hand back. John feels Brian's gaze burn on his chest and the usual shyness he has around his friends just disappears, he's incredibly glad he's taken his shirt off. Even as it was to cover the towels while taking them through the apartment.  
He drops the pile on his desk and fixes Brian with a stare. Brian's blush deepens and spreads and his breath becomes heavier as the air charges with anticipation.  
"Come here."  
John speaks softly but the tone leaves no room for arguing or delay. Brian gets up and stands in front of him. His pupils delate even further and automatically Brian parts his lips as John runs his thumb over them.  
Strong, callused fingers lightly cup Brian's sharp jaw and just barely touch the skin. John admires his features, taking his time before he indulges in a searing kiss. He ruins Brian in the process during those 30 or something seconds.  
John grips the curly boy his hip and pushes him down on the desk so he sits. Now he's the ideal height and John attacks Brians lips with a force that makes Brian gasp and both their heads spin.  
With his thigh, John pushes Brian's legs further apart and rests it against Brian's crotch.  
He applies just enough pressure to feel how hard Brian is in his boxers and how he twitches at the contact. Yet he's still too far for Brian to grind on his leg without falling off the desk.  
The usually strong-headed and bossy curly boy _whines_.  
John grins.  
"So needy already. What do you want me to do then?" he asks, seriously questioning Brian's ability to still answer him.  
His partner isn't that far gone yet, though.  
"I w-want you to touch me, please"  
"Is that all you want?" presses John on. His gaze is piercing and one of his hands roams over Brian's lower back and hips.  
The action properly conflicts Brian. On one side he wants to wriggle so the hand might go lower, on the other side, the touch is so light he's afraid he might lose it if he bucks up toward John's thigh.  
"No," he near-moans. "Fuck me, just have me, please" he pleads.  
Brian is about to say more but it turns into a moan that's muffled in John's shoulder. The younger boy slowly drags his nails from Brian's hips over his belly and chest to his nipple as the curly boy speaks.  
Experimentally, he flicks a thumb over it, making Brian tremble. He's only able to keep himself up by holding onto John. In the process, he tugs John's hair. That breaks John's patience and a breathy moan escapes his lips too.  
He's wanted this for so long, after all. He presses his lips against Brian's again and runs his tongue over them to make Brian open his mouth. One of his hands is buried in the curls on the back of Brian's head and the other squeezes his ass. Brian helplessly sucks on John's bottom lip as he bites Brian's upper lip when the curly boy doesn't open quick enough for John's liking.  
Then John licks into Brian's mouth, finding his flavour to be intoxicating.  
He slides the hand that holds Brian's ass under the waistband of his underwear.

Breathless, Brian pulls away and John untangles his ringed fingers from the curls, thankful for the reminder he'd better take the rings off for this kind of activity.  
"John," breathes Brian, barely holding himself together.  
"Brian, get on the bed. And don't touch yourself."  
There's still quite some frustration in John and it makes him want to make Brian pay, in a way. His hands itch to restrict Brian but he doubts its a good idea to do so before properly talking about such things.  
With great self-control, he only picks up lube and condoms from his bedside drawer and drops it next to the pillow.  
Brian follows his every move with hungry eyes and involuntarily wriggles with his hips as he recognizes the items John takes.  
"Look at you, beautiful and needy," says John as he looks at Brian. Unbuckling his belt and shedding his tight trousers takes forever. Or so it seems. Unfortunately, the action requires John to take off his platforms too. He doesn't care the trousers are so tight that they take his boxers with them as he pulls them down. His eyes are locked on Brian as he undresses and John can't stop the corners of his lips from curling up as Brian swallows and bites his lips when his dick springs free. He shoots Brian a cheeky wink.  
"You like that?"  
"Very much," admits Brian, flush reaching his chest now.  
Then John is on the bed too, pushing Brian back so he lays flat on his back.  
John hovers over him and brushes some curls out of his face. Brian places a hand on John's chest and John lets him.  
"I'm going to make you feel so, so good tonight but first I need you to promise me to never be such a brat again."  
Brian looks away. "I'm sorry."  
That moment John realizes something.  
"Have you ever actually been with a man before?" he asks.  
Brian nods slightly. "Long ago, before the band got anywhere," he clarifies. "I didn't want to get us a bad reputation or anything. Freddie seems to pull it off but me..."  
John nods too, satisfied and pleasantly surprised by how coherently Brian was able to answer the question.

A stubborn strand of curls springs back to Brian's face and John tugs it behind an ear. Then he trails his callused fingers over Brian's neck down to his collarbone. He presses a soft kiss right below the ear and then drags his teeth over the earlobe. Leaving no time to recover, he sucks a mark on the spot he just kissed.  
When Brian digs his fingers in John's shoulders he takes the hands in his own and holds Brian's wrists together above his head. John kisses a line of kisses from his ear to his collarbone, following his the path his fingers made before.  
At every kiss, Brian makes a pretty sound. Each one goes straight to John's dick and he has to hold his hips high if he doesn't want to push into Brian's belly with his hard cock. To avoid just that, John sits back on his knees between Brian's legs. He bends forward to lick a stripe over his throat.  
"Keep your arms up," he says.  
"Okay," moans Brian.  
John is already moving on, sucking a mark on Brian's chest. He holds Brian's hips down with his hands.  
Then John twirls his tongue around the other nipple. And over it.  
As John does that, Brian shudders, moaning rather loudly and his back arches up.  
"Shh, they'll hear you," warns John but Brian doesn't sound like he puts in much effort to be quieter when John repeats his action.  
"Or do you like that they can hear you? Do you want them to know how good I can make you feel already, before even touching you?" he says while slipping his fingers under the waistband of Brian's underwear.  
The curly boy is unable to answer, gasping at the feeling of John's fingers on his sensitive skin.  
John teases, pulling only the waistband down a bit and leaving it there.  
"Please," asks Brian and John kisses his hipbone, along the waistband and he sucks a mark in the hollow beside the bone.  
Gently, he cups Brian through the underwear and rubs lightly. Brian hisses and his hips buck up. His lower lip is pulled under his teeth again.  
John rests one hand around the base of Brian's throat and uses the other to make quick work of the briefs. When Brian tilts his head back, Joh caresses his throat with a finger and thumb, making Brian's breath ragged without any actual restriction.  
Brian's sensitivity asks everything from John to not overload the older boy immediately and drive him insane.  
Instead, he swipes the precome off Brian's tip and tastes it, licking the liquid from his thumb while staring into Brian's eyes. He slips two fingers into Brian's mouth and he starts to suck on them right away.  
"Hm, so good," says John after swallowing the precome. "Would you like to taste as well?"  
Brian nods around his fingers and John moves to straddle Brian, sitting on his chest without taking the fingers from Brian's tongue.  
"Come, have a try," he invites once he's comfortable and is sure he doesn't hurt Brian. Now John pulls his fingers back and rubs the wet digits over Brian's mouth and chin.  
"Eat me," he orders and rolls his hips forward.  
Brian seems intimidated by him, up close like this. But the curly boy closes his mouth around the head of John's dick anyway.  
The wet heat feels amazing around him and John moans softly.  
Testing, Brian licks over the head and closes his eyes as he tastes the almost bitter precome. It's by far not as bad as he remembers and he hums. John cautiously pushes deeper and Brian obeys, bobbing his head further every time.  
John is sizeable enough to doubt Brian will be able to take all of him already so he doesn't fuck into his mouth yet. Brian, however, starts to enjoy himself, licking and bobbing away.  
Then he sucks when his head is at its deepest point and John gasps.  
"Fuck, Brian. Like that!" he praises.  
Encouraged, Brian gathers breath and takes John in his mouth until he presses against the back of his throat. He manages to suppress his reflex and takes him past that point.  
Tears appear in the corners of his eyes and suddenly he looks absolutely ravaged. John pulls Brians head onto himself and properly moans when wet lips touch the base of his dick.  
It's almost too much for Brian. As soon as John lets go he pulls back and gasps for air.  
"Good boy," praises John. "Now do that again and lick my balls when I'm all the way in."  
Brian closes his eyes and obeys. This time without help, amazing John again. The younger boy is barely able to keep his thoughts together, looking at the sight Brian makes.  
His lips are wet and red and his face is flushed and warm. HIs hair is a mess and is fanned out like a halo around his head. He looks delicious.  
Ethereal, thinks John.  
Brian sucks again and slowly pulls back while rubbing circles with his tongue. Only to stop and flick his tongue around the head, not completely pulling back.  
"You're doing amazing, pretty boy," praises John again.  
It's even better than anticipated despite not restricting Brian, John can't stop the praise. Not that he wants to stop it.

Deciding to save the face fucking for later, John fishes the lube from its spot next to the pillow while Brian sucks him off.  
The dirty sounds he makes and the hot pressure of Brian's tongue make John's dick twitch and strain.  
First, he reaches behind himself and squeezes Brian's ass, sliding a finger between the cheeks. Brian shudders and sucks even more eagerly, so John takes that for permission.  
Cautiously, he slides the finger forward, over Brian's balls and he cups them. Brian nods slightly and John rolls them between his fingers, earning a moan. The vibrations resonate around his cock, which feels fantastic. John presses a knuckle against Brian's perineum, eliciting an open-mouthed near-scream from Brian, his eyes flutter shut at the pleasure.  
"Good boy, keep going," says John as he rubs his finger over Brian's perineum.  
Brian gasps and his hips buck up. He forgets to bob his head, too overwhelmed. John can't let that happen.  
"Uh, uh, don't stop, remember? Or I'll stop too."  
Quickly, Brian resumes his task. John slides the finger further to Brian's hole, rubbing over it and making Brian tremble.  
A tear rolls out of Brians' eye from the effort. John pulls back, leaving Brian's mouth with a wet, sticky 'pop' sound. Still eager, Brian follows him and kisses the tip. John smiles and ruffles his hair before pressing a finger against Brian's hole again.  
"Please," pleads the curly boy. John moves back until he sits between Brian's legs, taking the lube with him.  
Brian whimpers as John wipes more precome off his dick. This time he smears it over a nipple, to roll it between his fingers.

Then, John puts some lube on his hand to warm up and kisses Brian to distract him. He licks into Brian's mouth, bites on his lips and sneaks a finger into Brian in the middle of it.  
Brian clenches around the unfamiliar intrusion and breaks the kiss.  
John lets him adjust. When Brian relaxes again, he tries lightly slapping Brian's balls from the underside. That makes Brian hitch and bite his lips.  
"C-can you do that again, please?" he asks.  
John taps right where his balls start and then hits them for real, just a bit harder than the first time.  
Brian moans in a mixture of almost-pain and pleasure. The moan becomes unbelievably high pitched when John pushes a knuckle against his perineum right after.  
John pulls his finger out of Brian's hole to add more lube before slowly pressing two fingers in. To his surprise, Brian seems to enjoy the burn now, pressing back on his fingers. The flush on Brian is now covered in a thin layer of sweat, making the skin shine in the light of the bedlamp.  
He looks enticing like a forbidden fruit except he's all Johns.  
The younger boy groans along with Brian. He scissors his fingers and pushes further in. As he curls his fingers, John hits Brian's sweet spot and he moans loudly. Brian's back arches up beautifully and his legs tremble with tension.  
"That's it, relax," says John.

John really needs to fuck Brian now but he knows prep is everything.  
"So pretty like this, all hot and sweaty," he tells, brushing over Brian's prostate.  
Finally, he adds a third finger and starts to fuck Brian on his fingers. The older boy is nearly out of this world but he needs more. Or rather, something else than fingers.  
Forgetting John's order, he grips John's free hand.  
"Please, John..." he pants.  
"Yes?" asks John without pausing his fingers. He knows very well what Brian wants but he isn't going to make it easy for him now.  
"Fuck me, I-I'm ready," manages Brian eventually. The pitch of his voice shoots up every time John touches his prostate.  
He whines at the loss when John pulls his fingers out at once, suddenly determined to bury his cock balls deep in Brian as soon as possible.  
"Should I use a condom?" he asks, not sure Brian minds the mess.  
The curls bounce as Brian shakes his head and John thinks he needs him to work harder. These curls should be soaked or at least stick to his face.  
John lubes himself up with Brian's eyes glued on his actions again.  
Despite that, John doesn't take his time for a show anymore and lines up for Brian's hole.  
It glistens with lube and is round and pink, open and inviting.  
"Such a pretty arse, all for me," he comments, slowly pushing in.  
He'd used three fingers but it was still tight.  
Brian closes his eyes at the intense burn and John waits a moment.  
It isn't long before he can pound into Brian, though.  
Leaning forward, he places Brian's hands against the headboard above his head to brace himself.

John hits Brian's prostate unerringly and Brian screams, clearly not caring or unaware of his housemates. His breath comes in short, shallow hitches and the scream turns into high-pitched, short moans.  
John grips his hip to hold Brian still and goes even quicker, breaking his steady rhythm. He thrusts frantically as he feels the heat pool in his belly.  
"Come for me, Brian, let go," he commands, breathless but with a sure voice. It pushes Brian over the edge.  
He comes untouched, shooting his load in pulses between them.  
The contractions of his body around John's cock make him follow immediately. John comes forcefully in Brian, with a groan that he muffles by sinking his teeth in Brian's shoulder. He collapses next to Brian on the bed and caresses the older boy his face.  
"So pretty," he sighs. After a few minutes, John gets up, cleans them both with a towel he brought and fetches some water.  
They get under the covers and John turns off the light.  
He pulls Brian closer, resting the poodle head on his chest.  
"Goodnight. We'll talk in the morning, okay?" he asks.  
"Yeah," agrees Brian, his voice a bit raw. "Goodnight."

The next morning, John is painfully reminded of the fact they do, in fact, have housemates. Freddie had been out the night before, thus the sight of him sitting at the kitchen table at 9 in the morning was concerning.  
The amazing mood he was in after agreeing with Brian to give their 'us' a go, therefore getting a boyfriend, dampened immediately. Roger's uncharacteristically worried look doesn't exactly help either.  
To his relief, there are no hickeys visible when Brian appears in the kitchen too, with a shirt from John on.  
Meanwhile, Freddie just sits, looking rather distraught than hungover and not even touching his tea.  
John shoots Roger a look but the blond only shrugs. He doesn't know either.

"Fred, what's wrong?" asks John after a minute of sipping his tea in silence.  
Freddie sighs and looks John directly in the eyes.  
"I told you guys about this weird guy I heard about in some gay clubs before, right?" starts Freddie. The singer speaks like to all of them but mostly focuses on John.  
Ice runs through John's veins.  
"What weird guy?" he asks, immensely grateful that his voice nearly always sounds steady.  
"It happened before you joined us but I talked about it. There was this guy who, or so they say, completely restricted his partner in everything he wanted and demanded the weirdest things from him sexually. If he didn't listen to this guy, there would be, usually physical, punishment. In summary, the guy is said to be unable to have a non-abusive relationship." states Freddie.  
The ice does no longer run through John's veins. In fact, his whole body shuts down.  
"And?" He has to know.  
"I went to some club yesterday and the bartender told me they saw this guy again, after a long time, last week or so. With longer hair but surely him."  
There Freddie pauses to look at Roger as well. The blond has all but physically turned into a question mark.  
John fights to keep his face blank, even though he knows exactly what Freddie is going to say next.  
"They say he was sat in a cab with a blond companion. The blond was skinny and had quite soft, quite feminine features."  
Roger's eyes widen and he turns to John as well.  
Brian only stares at Freddie.

"It sounds like they describe you, dear," Freddie says, looking at John again.

John knows it's over. The band, Brian, all gone. Freddie would not allow him to stay, he was so indignant about how somebody, anybody, could be like that to someone else. His heart clenches and freezes in that position.  
"Except I simply cannot believe that my quiet Deacy would be so cruel. I've seen you, you're not like that. So tell me, what is your side of this story?"  
It takes John a full minute to process these words.  
They weren't kicking him out. At least, not yet.

It's Roger who breaks the silence first.  
"Freddie's right, you're not like that. So tell us, how much has this story been blown up? Or what happened, that this kind of rumours about you have been brought into the world?"  
John swallows. They'd have found out now he is with Brian anyway but to share his preferences like this...  
"The rumours have been spread through the allowance of someone I used to call my partner. It came like this: I... Well, I have some not very common likes in the bedroom. Not outside of it, just there. Anyway, we, he and me, agreed to explore them. And his too, of course."  
By now Brian is looking at him too. John misses the rather curious way he looks, though.  
John looks at the floor, fidgeting with his empty cup. He's still quite convinced his friends will kick him out anyway.  
Therefore, he lets no hope enter him and he continues:  
"I like to exercise some level of control during sex, some would say an insane amount. He liked to be told what to do, he was happy with the situation and I did all he wanted me to, made him do all he asked me to. Until, one day, he told a friend and that friend told him I was bad, that our relationship was abusive. Within a week he broke up. The friend exaggerated the story quite a bit when telling it around in the clubs we used to go and they believed him. Likely because my partner only ever came with me."  
Roger abruptly gets up and walks away as soon as John stops talking. If John looked up he'd seen Roger wasn't mad at him but John doesn't.  
"Darling, I'm sorry that happened. And I'm sorry I spoke about you as I did too," says Freddie.  
"You didn't know, you didn't even know I am gay." John finally looks up. Freddie isn't mad. Deep concern is in his eyes but no anger.  
Brian takes his hand.  
"I'd... I think I don't mind your preferences," he says.  
Freddie laughs.  
"I knew you were a bottom, Bri!"  
He pulls John in a hug. "Now I also understand why you didn't tell us you are gay any sooner. I'm really sorry," he says softly.  
The ice in John's veins turns into boiling metal, searing through him. He burns with warmth for his friends. Never in any possible universe had he expected this. They did not even say he was weird.  
Roger came back, with a frown still visible on his pretty face.  
"Can I hit that bastard for you?" is the first thing he asks.  
John knows his friends will accept and love him no matter who or how he loves.  
Now he hopes he will be able to do that for himself as well, one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you had fun!
> 
> If there are any big mistakes in timeline please comment because I might have missed something when editing.
> 
> Comments and Kudos and all are greatly appreciated but I love all you beauties anyways.


End file.
